


Resolution

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [47]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Years, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: New Year’s Eve in Vesuvia. Of course Lucio was going to throw a party. Only this time, he knew he had to make it better than any party that he’d ever thrown before. He had to up his game, to go all out, no matter how much it cost or how much work that he had to put into such an event.Sequel to "Forgiveness is Divine."
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 8





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Sketcherskylar featuring their OC Sky. This is a sequel to "Forgiveness is Divine" and reading that first would likely be helpful. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

New Year’s Eve in Vesuvia. Of course Lucio was going to throw a party. Only this time, he knew he had to make it better than any party that he’d ever thrown before. He had to up his game, to go all out, no matter how much it cost or how much work that he had to put into such an event.

When Lucio set his mind to something, he truly could achieve great things. Like throwing the greatest party Vesuvia had ever seen. The greatest party that Sky had ever seen. As always, Sky was his focus. Doing things for her had become his favorite pastime. Lucio had long ago realized that he’d do just about anything to make her smile and he definitely had to make up for the time he’d almost ruined everything when he commented on how long she’d taken to get ready for a party he’d thrown previously. That had been a disaster of epic proportions and Lucio knew he still had a long way to go to make it up to Sky. He was still kicking himself for that mistake even months later. It was a mistake that had almost cost him Sky herself. He absolutely could not ever let that happen again.

So, Lucio strove to be better. To actually think about what he was going to say before he said it. Think about what he was going to do before he did it. Easier said than done, really. A lot of people really didn’t believe he was capable of doing such a thing and though it took a great deal of effort, Sky was worth it. He was used to Asra, Noddy, Jules and the rest of them not having any faith in him and Lucio understood he hadn’t really done anything to earn that faith or trust. That was all right. The only one whose opinion mattered was Sky. So long as she believed in him, had faith in him, Lucio felt like he could do anything.

Lucio had big plans for that New Year’s party. Really, really big plans. Every detail had to be accounted for. Everything had to be perfect. He refused to let anyone or anything ruin the night for Sky. His goal was to give her the best night of her life, one that Sky would surely never forget. If he could do that, preferably in a good way unlike the last party had gone, then he’d call it a big win all across the board.

The staff had spent hours getting every last detail ready, making certain to meet Lucio’s very exacting standards. Lucio was surprised Nadia was letting him do it. Yet he’d gone to her and explained exactly what he wanted to do. She’d agreed to accommodate his requests so long as there was no property damage. Lucio could work with that.

Tables laden with food and drink lined both sides of the ballroom which was lavishly decorated for the occasion. Silk lined the walls in shades of dark blue and gold, straying from Lucio’s usual color scheme of red, white and gold in deference to the season. The Winter Ball had been lovely, yet not as lovely as Lucio wanted to make sure the New Year’s ball was. Two events back to back like that might have seemed excessive, but Lucio really couldn’t have cared less. 

Music played and people enjoyed themselves, chatting or even dancing to the melody. He checked, rechecked then checked yet again to make sure everything was laid out precisely how he’d wanted it, that not a single thing was amiss. The staff were probably tired of his endless probing questions, but Lucio didn’t care. They were all being paid a handsome bonus for the extra work that went into the event. They could put up with him for a few more hours until the party ended.

Normally, Lucio insisted on being the life of the party, losing himself in the revelry (and copious amounts of alcohol) and being the center of attention, but he was in full on party planner mode. He hadn’t even had a single sip of alcohol the entire night. The only food he’d had was before the party began when he tasted samples of what was being laid out for guests to enjoy. He felt too queasy with nerves otherwise. Something Lucio didn’t appreciate, but knew was a necessary evil given all of the things he had planned for the evening. What was a bit of nausea when one had important goals to achieve, after all.

Lucio ran a hand down the ivory and gold shirt he wore that was complimented by a royal blue jacket. He also had a matching ivory and gold cape draped over his shoulders because he always had to have a cape. Capes were cool. Not his usual color combo of choice again, but it was a big night. The “usual” just would not suffice. Exhaling slowly, he allowed himself a moment to drink a glass of water, trying to ignore the sweat he was working up from wandering all across the ballroom to make sure that everything was going smoothly. He very much wished it was something stronger.

“You’ve got this,” he muttered to himself, taking another deep breath before he turned and a choking sound left him as Lucio faltered, nearly tripping on his own feet.

Sky. Gods, how did the woman manage to look so perfect? She wore a dress in a similar blue to Lucio’s jacket with a corset style top and off the shoulder neckline. The skirt was flared, the fabric of the ball gown shimmering like it was dusted with gold. Along the bodice, skirt and straps were golden star bursts and Sky’s beautiful platinum hair was draped over her shoulder in waves, leaving the other bare. She wore no jewelry, but she didn’t need it. Jewelry just wouldn’t do her justice and paled in comparison. The only adornment she had was a golden rose comb in her hair that glimmered with sapphire gems for petals. Every single time Lucio thought the woman couldn’t get any more beautiful than she already was, Sky had to go and prove him wrong. Lucio wasn’t complaining.

“You look…breathtaking.” And it was the truth. Lucio felt like he hadn’t been able to take a proper breath since the moment he laid eyes upon her as Sky walked toward him. Nothing else existed except Sky, Lucio himself, and their own little world they found themselves in. Everything else just faded into the background.

The light flush that spread on her cheeks only made her lovelier still and Sky smiled for him. “Thank you.”

His hand reached for hers, taking it in a gentle hold with gloved fingers to lift it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the knuckles. Her smile gave him life and Lucio smiled in return as he lowered her hand. He didn’t let go of her, however, wanting to maintain the contact. Sky linked their fingers, a sign that she didn’t want to release him yet either. Lucio was just fine with that. More than actually.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Sky told him, her gaze sweeping across the ballroom. “Everything looks amazing.”

“You think so?” Though he was attempting change for the better, to be more mature and such, Lucio couldn’t resist preening upon being praised, a wolfish grin overtaking his features. It earned a chuckle from his partner who nodded.

“I know so. I can tell you put a lot of thought and effort into planning this,” she assured him and he gave himself a mental pack on the back for a job well done.

“Fantastic. I wanted everything to be perfect for you.” His words had her arching one pale brow, head tilting slightly in curiosity.

“For me?” She seemed surprised, though Lucio didn’t know why she would be. Of course he wanted to make sure Sky had a fantastic night. With everything he had planned for her, it needed to go off without a hitch.

“Yeah, of course for you. Who else?” He chuckled, tugging on her hand to pull her close. Lucio let go of Sky’s hands only so both arms could encircle her waist. His golden hand was just that: a hand. No claws present as he traced gently over her back and cradled her in his arms.

“That’s really sweet of you, Lucio. You didn’t have to go to any trouble on my account though,” she tried to insist only for Lucio to shake his head in denial of such a statement.

“It’s no trouble. You’re worth all of this and more.” The amount of sincerity in his voice had her smiling again. He truly meant it and he knew that Sky could tell. He’d come a long way in the months since that disastrous party that nearly cost him the one he loved most thanks to his own selfishness.

A gentle kiss was Lucio’s reward and grey eyes closed at the soft press of lips to his cheek, his hold on Sky tightening minutely because part of him didn’t want her to pull away. Part of him wanted to keep her close and kiss her properly, uncaring of all the people around them, but Lucio knew if he gave into the urge to do so, all of his plans would be for nothing. He knew that he’d want nothing more than to drag Sky off somewhere private and show her just how gorgeous he thought she was and how much he wanted her. If everything went well, he told himself, that would come later. Pun intended. His lips curled a bit at the thought, a roguish smirk.

“What are you smirking about?” Sky’s question had his eyes popping open wide and he scrambled for a moment for a reply.

“Just…thinking of how gorgeous you are. How lucky I am that you’re here with me instead of some other guy.” That wasn’t really a lie. Even with his narcissism, Lucio could easily admit that Sky was the most beautiful person in that ballroom, hands down. His smile for her was genuine as he looked down at her, only a couple of inches taller than Sky thanks to her heels. His gloved fingers came up and brushed over her cheek as the flush on her skin darkened further from the compliment.

“Lucio, stop,” she chided, though there was no real bite to her words, no real force behind the command, so Lucio was perfectly happy to pay it no mind. 

“I mean it, Sky. You’re stunning. No one else even comes close,” Lucio responded as his hand cradled her cheek against his palm, a pleasant warmth filling him as Sky leaned into his touch without hesitation. She trusted him. Wanted him. Lucio had never been a humble man, but Sky made him feel that way, gratified that she’d given him her love as well as her trust. 

“Not even you?” There was a teasing tone to her voice, yet Lucio knew that she, like others, would have expected him to boast about his own attractiveness when given such an opportunity, yet her eyes widened when he offered his reply.

“Not even me.” He was completely serious, gaze never wavering from Sky’s hazel eyes. A rueful smile formed on one corner of his lips, a flash of white teeth given in the process. “Hard to believe I’m saying that, I know, but it’s true. No one else compares to you. No one else ever will.”

Arms wound around his neck then and Lucio immediately held onto her tightly as Sky embraced him, though he was careful not to wrinkle her dress as he did so. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of her there in his arms. Home. This was home. More than Vesuvia or any other place had ever been, wherever Sky was, Lucio was home.

“High praise indeed,” Sky told him, her fingers gently playing with the soft strands of pale hair at the back of Lucio’s neck. Her efforts earned a shiver and Lucio had to fight to not lose his head. Sky was so good at making him melt even with the simplest of gestures that it took effort for him to not just give into her affection and start purring like a contented cat.

“Yeah, well, it’s definitely accurate and well-deserved,” he managed to say, fighting to keep his grey eyes opened when all he wanted to do was close them and nuzzle into her hand with an almost boyish eagerness.

“Goodness, aren’t you in a mood tonight.” Her tone was laden with amusement and Lucio could see it there in her eyes as Sky smiled for him.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” Truer words were never spoken. Especially in Lucio’s case. It was no secret that Sky’s friends, one of which happened to be Lucio’s ex-wife, had all remarked about the massive changes he’d undergone ever since the beginning of his relationship with Sky. He was still a narcissist. Still lingered on the edge of being selfish. Yet, there was a noticeable improvement in how he behaved, what he did, the things he said. Lucio had been trying his best for Sky and it showed.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Oh, man. Using his own line against him and making it sound like the words were purred rather than spoken? Low blow. Lucio had to give her credit where it was due, however. Sky had him wrapped around her little finger. Gods, he loved that woman. She’d be the end of him and Lucio would go with a smile on his face surely.

He couldn’t hold back a laugh after that, not that he would have wanted to anyway. Lucio also couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, their lips meeting in a chaste contact for a few seconds. It was difficult not to give into the temptation that was Sky, lingering there in his arms and looking so damn kissable it actually made him ache to refrain from doing so again with a much deeper kiss than the previous one had been.

“I’m certainly hoping so.” He gave her one of his sly winks, wolfish smile curling thin lips. He nodded toward the refreshment tables. “Would you like anything? Food or drink? I made sure the staff prepared all of your favorites.”

Sky looked touched at that, her smile softening from that playful edge it had taken on previously. “You did? That’s so sweet of you.”

“Just wanted to make sure that you enjoyed yourself.” Lucio shrugged, but hadn’t yet released her, his arms, both flesh and golden still wound around Sky’s waist.

“I’m already enjoying myself just by being with you,” she said, and there was nothing but sincerity there, plain to see and hear. When she said things like that so easily, meant them so completely, Sky never failed to leave Lucio reeling. No one had ever been so genuine with him before. At least not in a good way. People didn’t hesitate to tell him how disliked he was usually, especially Asra, but that was a subject he didn’t want to think about. Not with the night already going so well with so much more to come.

“I’m glad. So, would you like anything? I can grab you a plate and a cup of something before you can say ‘Kiss me, I’m yours.’” He waggled his eyebrows just so he could see the way her face lit up when she laughed at him, see the affection in her gaze that was only for him that he treasured beyond words.

“How about we have a dance or two first and work up an appetite?” Sky glanced toward the center of the ballroom where people were dancing in time to the music played by the band, a lively little piece that had the spinning, twirling pairs laughing and smiling.

“If that’s what you want, sure. You know I’m always up for a good dance.” Then, like the gentleman he strove to be for her, Lucio extended an arm toward Sky, offering it to her so he could escort her out onto the dance floor. He even threw in a little bow, gallant and graceful.

Sky chuckled, but offered an elegant curtsy, grasping her skirt in both hands as she did before accepting Lucio’s arm. He took her amongst the dancing couples toward the center of the floor and pulled her into his arms. It was easy enough to fall into step with the music and Lucio didn’t fail to notice the way that even just their mere presence had garnered attention. Though, he was pleased to note, surprisingly some might say, that Sky was the one getting all of the attention. Lucio couldn’t blame others for staring at her. He certainly had a difficult time looking away. Yet the difference was that Sky wasn’t there with any of the other party guests. She was there with Lucio and that fact alone made him want to preen like a peacock.

One hand rested on the soft fabric of her dress at the small of Sky’s back, gleaming gold against blue. His other hand clasped hers while its twin rested on Lucio’s shoulder. Together, they danced flawlessly. Even with something so simple as dancing, Lucio wanted everything absolutely perfect for Sky. Everything that night was for her benefit. He’d spent weeks agonizing over every little detail. He knew what he had to do. Lucio just had to stick to the plan.

At that moment, the plan called for him to dance perfectly. Logically, Lucio knew Sky didn’t want perfection, but for him, he knew she deserved it. She deserved his best effort and he was going to make certain that was exactly what Sky got. She was smiling as they spun around the floor with the other dancers. Despite being so focused, Lucio was enjoying himself. He was so happy to see that she was too. He lifted her hand, spinning her gently before pulling her close again, grinning when he heard her laugh. Her laugh was one of his favorite things in the world. He’d do anything to hear it, including making a complete fool of himself if need be.

“Having fun?” Lucio asked once she was back in his arms again, grey eyes bright as they gazed down upon her.

“Absolutely,” Sky replied immediately. “Thank you for all of this. It’s amazing so far.”

“Night’s not over yet.” With that cryptic comment, Lucio paired a wink, and Sky arched a brow.

“What do you have up your sleeve?” She eyed him with open curiosity as they continued to dance, the pair of them still happily lost in their own little world. The only thing they paid attention to aside from each other was the music as they continued moving along with it.

“Right now? Nothing.” It wasn’t a lie at least. He had nothing up his sleeves aside from his arms, but he knew that literal yet teasing response would amuse her.

“Haha. All right, keep your secrets then. Just so long as you don’t get yourself into any trouble.” She meant her tone to be chiding, but it was hard to achieve when Sky was too busy fighting off a smile even as she was attempting to appear stern.

“Nothing bad, promise,” he assured his date as the song ended at last. He tilted his head toward the side of the room. “Want something now?” He was certainly thirsty, but knew that, again, he’d refrain from having any alcohol. Unlike him, for sure, but he needed to keep a clear head. He wasn’t going to ruin anything by indulging. 

“Yes, I think so. Another dance after?” Sky accepted his arm once it was offered and they walked out of the center of the ballroom toward the refreshments. 

“If that’s what you want, then absolutely,” Lucio replied, golden hand gently covering hers where it rested on his forearm.

“Another dance then, but I want to do things you’ll enjoy too, so don’t think you can’t suggest something because I might not like it. I want you to have a good time tonight too. I can tell you’ve put a lot of work into this party and you should be free to enjoy it now that it’s in full swing.” She paused when they reached one of the tables that seemed to be covered in trays light fare; The platters were colorful with fruit from all over the world, artfully arranged.

As he looked over the selection, his stomach grumbled and Lucio realized he hadn’t had a single morsel of food the entire day. He flushed faintly when the sound drew Sky’s attention and she chuckled.

“Hungry?” She poked his abdomen teasingly, making him squirm and chuckle as well.

“Just a bit. I’ve been so busy today that I guess I forgot to stop and eat.” He shrugged, offering her an empty plate before getting one for himself. Despite the nerves lightly churning in his stomach, Lucio put some food on his plate. Not a lot, just enough to be filling without making him feel sick. 

Sky busied herself with getting some food for herself as well, then, together, they went to get some drinks. She seemed surprised when Lucio declined champagne or wine, opting instead for water.

“You’re not drinking tonight?” She accepted a flute of champagne from one of the servants, offering a smile and nod of thanks to them before focusing on Lucio once more.

“I will. Just not yet. I want to pace myself. No sense getting drunk and missing the start of a new year, right?” He hoped that sounded like a plausible reason for abstaining from drinking. It was essentially the truth at least.

“Ah, I see. Smart thinking actually.” As if to illustrate her agreement, rather than drinking the champagne, she passed it back to the same servant and opted for water instead just as Lucio had before. Being referred to as smart was not something Lucio was accustomed to and he couldn’t help the beaming grin that formed upon hearing her words. Take that world, he was smart. Sky said so.

“Thanks!” It was easy to sound cheerful, her comment on his intelligence was quite uplifting. In the back of his mind, Lucio was already thinking of other ways he could make Sky think he was smart, but knew that wasn’t important at present. “Where would you like to eat?”

Sky cast a cursory glance at their surroundings, then gestured toward the doors leading outside into the gardens. “It’s a nice enough night outside. Is that all right?”

“Of course. If that’s what you want.” Lucio guided her toward the exit and used his back to hold the door open for Sky so she could pass through from the palace. She found an empty bench near the fountain. There were guests lingering outside, enjoying the company of others as well as the atmosphere, but Lucio paid them no mind, taking a seat next to Sky once she was settled.

The night was cool, but not cold, the atmosphere in the gardens pleasant. The water in the fountain was running from the statuary into the basin with a quiet bubbling sound as it dripped down. The air was sweet with the scent of flowers and perfume, the leaves of the trees and shrubs rustling as the breeze trailed through them. It was a beautiful evening made more so by his stunning companion and Lucio couldn’t help staring at her while they sat on the bench, his food and drink forgotten.

Then Sky was suddenly staring at him in return while she chewed a bite of food. She froze for a moment, having not expected Lucio to be doing nothing except gazing at her. She swallowed slowly, brow arching. “Something wrong?”

“Huh?” Startled out of his reverie, he blinked then shook his head. “No, no. Nothing’s wrong. Sorry…”

“Do I have something on my face?” She asked in a joking tone but her hand was coming up to her mouth like she expected to find a crumb or something on her lip and Lucio shook his head again.

“No, not at all. You look fine. Perfect in fact,” he said, smiling for her.

“Why were you staring then?” Her curiosity lingered in those hazel eyes and he had to force himself not to get lost in gazing at her all over again.

“Because you look amazing.” His answer was honest, given without hesitation, and he was pleased to see a light flush forming on her cheeks. It only made her lovelier still.

“You’re definitely in a mood tonight.” It was Sky’s turn to shake her head before drinking some water from her glass. 

“No mood. Just want to make sure that you know.” Lucio shrugged one shoulder, an almost sheepish smile forming on his lips. 

“Well, thank you. I appreciate it.” Leaning into him, Lucio felt the soft press of Sky’s lips against his cheek when she kissed him seconds later and his eyes drifted closed briefly to savor the sensation before it was gone. It was so difficult not to turn and pull her back to him, to kiss her the way he wanted to so badly. Yet Lucio knew that if he did, he wouldn’t let her go, and it wasn’t time for that yet.

“Absolutely. How’s the food?” He tilted his chin in the direction of her plate which he noticed was almost clear of food entirely. She must have liked it if she’d eaten most of it, right? He hoped at least.

“It was great. I really enjoyed it. Still have some left, but I’m not sure if I can eat it all. Here. You have the rest.” Sky smiled for him as she held out her plate for Lucio to take, but he was hesitant to do so.

“Are you sure?” He had to ask, to which Sky nodded, pressing the plate into his hand until Lucio grasped it and she could let go.

“Mhm. Go right ahead. I want to save room for some dessert later anyway. Those cookies and little cakes with the pink flowers on top looked amazing and I want to try some soon.” She grinned, a hint of mischief in her gaze that Lucio always loved to see. He chuckled after hearing her explanation, putting her plate on top of his empty one.

“All right. Fair enough. I was eying those myself earlier to be honest with you. That and the chocolate fountain. I’m dying to dip some strawberries in there so that’ll be happening at some point tonight.” He laughed with her before popping a piece of fruit into his mouth and chewing, savoring the flavors on his tongue.

“That’s…definitely going on my list. I honestly didn’t notice the chocolate fountain before.” He hoped that was because Sky was too distracted by him, but didn’t give voice to that particular line of thought.

“All right then. Chocolate covered strawberries later then definitely. Is there anything you’d like to do now? There are some fun rooms set up around the main level of the palace. It’s not Masquerade level of fun, but they should still be interesting and entertaining. I brought back the bubble room…” Nudging her with his elbow, Lucio grinned, wondering if she’d be enticed to try any of the party rooms he’d had set up for the occasion.

He wasn’t expecting the response he got at all when she shook her head and rested a hand on his arm, squeezing gently. “I’m having fun right here. With you.”

Lucio felt his eyes widening a bit, clearly with surprise, but his smile was almost immediate when he covered her hand with his golden one and gently squeezed. He was always careful when it came to his prosthetic hand, not wanting to harm her in any way if he forgot just how strong it was capable of being. He never wanted to cause her any sort of pain.

“Then we’ll stay out here. But we have to go before the fireworks start.” It was his one condition, but also common knowledge that there would be fireworks once midnight arrived to celebrate the start of a new year. Lucio had planned those as well. Meticulously. 

“Why? We could see them just fine from here, couldn’t we?” She glanced up toward the sky. They were sitting near a part of the garden where the sky wasn’t obscured by trees so they would certainly be able to see the fireworks display once it started, but that wasn’t what Lucio had planned.

“We could, but I’ve got a better spot we can watch them from. Trust me, you’ll love it.” He put all of his confidence into that statement along with his most winning grin, hoping that she would go along with it. It was all part of his plan.

“Oh, all right. That sounds nice. Of course I trust you.” No one had ever said that so easily and sincerely before. Sky was a marvel to Lucio truly. Every time he thought he got used to having someone love him like she did, Sky surprised him again. He found it almost painfully endearing and she never failed to warm his heart just by being Sky.

“You won’t regret it,” Lucio said, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss given gently to the back of it, brushing over her knuckles before lowering her hand once more. Then he finished the food that was left on his plate, motioning for a passing server with a tray of drinks to come over. He handed off the empty plates with a nod of thanks before focusing on Sky once more.

“So. Got any resolutions for next year?” Lucio had never really cared about such things before. As far as he was concerned every year he was still awesome. Before Sky came along and he began thinking of things other than himself. Of other people. One in particular.

With one slight shrug, Sky shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her hazel gaze directed toward the stars above. Lucio’s arm gently wound around her shoulders as she answered him. “I haven’t given it all that much thought to be honest. I feel like reserving changes you want to make for a specific day like New Year’s is kind of silly. If I really want to change something, why not try it in the present instead of pushing it off to later.”

Her words made sense and Lucio found himself nodding. “I see where you’re coming from. Makes sense when you put it that way. I just figured each year would be the same. I’d always be amazing. No need to change anything. Except maybe to throw more parties. But that was then. This is now.”

“Do you have a resolution then? There’s nothing wrong with it if you do. Just because I don’t have one doesn’t mean you can’t have one of your own.” She was always doing little things like that to reassure him and Lucio was always grateful for it. 

“Just to keep making you happy,” he finally said, shifting only enough that he could grasp the edge of his cloak and then wrap it around her shoulders just so she didn’t catch a chill. Lucio smiled when it made Sky press against his side so they could snuggle under the warm fabric together.

“You already do that though,” Sky pointed out, her arm winding around his back beneath the cloak, head lingering on his shoulder.

“No reason to stop now then.” He couldn’t hold back the grin that formed when he heard her quiet laugh, the sound soft and her breath warm against his neck when she exhaled. Lucio barely resisted the urge to shiver, but he did allow himself to tighten his hold on Sky just a bit, to keep her close in his embrace.

“Fair enough. Let’s just say that you’re off to a good start then. How’s that sound?” Fingers brushed over the expensive fabric of his coat beneath the cloak, the sound of skin sliding over cloth easy to hear in the quiet part of the garden where they sat, even over the noise from the party-goers nearby as well as the water dripping into the fountain behind them.

“Sounds good to me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to start slacking.” Lucio turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Her hair was like silk against his lips and he let his grey eyes slip closed so he could breathe her in. The scent of the perfume that she wore was subtle yet lovely, a gentle fragrance that wafted off of her hair and skin in the air. He couldn’t place the flower that it reminded him of and made a mental note to ask Sky later. Whatever it was, it was quickly becoming his favorite and he wanted to surround himself with it, with a reminder of Sky whenever she wasn’t with him. The thought was sappy as hell, yet Lucio couldn’t bring himself to care. If he couldn’t be a sap in regard to the one he loved most, then what was the point? He liked to think it just showed how much he appreciated her. Everything about her really.

“No, don’t start slacking. Keeping at it is a good idea. I highly recommend it.” Sky’s eyes had drifted closed and her voice was thick with contentment as she rested against Lucio beneath the latter’s cloak, sharing each other’s warmth.

“No slacking. Got it.” His voice was softer when he spoke, enjoying the quiet intimacy they shared. He’d never been one for just sitting around doing nothing. He’d especially never been one for being quiet or enjoying quiet in general, always too full of energy to sit still. Lucio knew that it could be a rather annoying trait of his. Yet with Sky, everything was different. He didn’t mind staying right where he was for a while longer so long as he didn’t have to let go of her. He knew that he’d have to eventually, but he could afford a few more stolen minutes before they had to make their way back inside the palace.

People came and went through the gardens, though none came up to the couple to bother them, and Sky and Lucio were allowed to simply have time to themselves, enjoying each other’s company. It was perhaps fifteen to twenty minutes later when Sky lifted her head to look at him, silken hair sliding over her shoulder as she moved. “The fireworks will start soon, won’t they? Should we be going?”

He spared a glance toward the sky, noting the moon’s position amongst the stars that were glittering like diamonds on a bed of black velvet. Lucio nodded after a moment. “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. This was really nice though.”

“It was.” Sky smiled, accepting Lucio’s hand once he’d risen and extended it toward her to help her do the same. He was careful not to step on her skirt as he got up, then clasped her hand gently and brought it to the crook of his elbow for her to grasp. Covering her hand with his free one, Lucio escorted her back into the palace.

He made sure to hand their glasses off to another servant then guided her through the ballroom toward the far corridor that led to the main stairwell. “It’ll take a few minutes for us to get up there, but I promise the view will be worth it.”

“Oh, we’re going upstairs?” Sky didn’t hesitate to walk with him, clearly excited at the prospect of seeing the fireworks from a really good vantage point.

“Yep. Hope you don’t mind a bit of a climb. Sadly there aren’t any magical shortcuts or secret passageways to get us up there faster.” As they climbed, Sky didn’t seem winded for which Lucio was glad. It truly didn’t take long for them to get to the balcony he’d selected for their viewing. 

Sky’s breath caught when she went to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the metal railing to peer out at the city below. Vesuvia stretched out as far as the eyes could see and it seemed like the stars were close enough that they could reach out and grab one. She was smiling and Lucio let out a quiet sigh of relief. Perfect. Now all that they had to do was wait.

“Is that champagne?” Sky gestured toward a small table where a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne was nestled inside sat. There were two crystalline flutes next to the bucket on the table.

“Yep. Figured we’d ring in the new year with the good stuff when the time comes if that works for you,” he said, nodding in response to her question as he elaborated.

“Oh, that’s so thoughtful of you. I can’t wait to try it.” As long as Sky smiled at him like that, Lucio would do just about anything she wanted and, like the dope he knew he was, he smiled back and was well aware that he probably looked quite goofy as he did so. Judging by the way she chuckled at him anyway. He could live with that. It was a small price to pay for happiness.

“Just wanted to make sure we had a good night. We’ll pop open the bottle soon. Fireworks should be just about ready to start. It’ll be quite a show.” He did his damnedest to appear as his usual confident self even though he could feel his palm beginning to sweat. Almost time. And then the fruits of his labors would either yield a positive result or end in disaster. He could only pray for the upright ending.

“Sounds exciting. I love fireworks.” Sky’s smile lingered as she turned toward the balcony once more, pulling Lucio’s arms around her from behind so he stood with his chest pressed to her back. He closed his eyes and held onto her, willing his heart to stop pounding. He was afraid at any moment she’d ask him why his heart was beating so loudly and if something was wrong. She didn’t say anything, however, and Lucio was relieved. 

“Well, I hope you like these. Are you cold?” They were fairly high up and the air was colder than it had been down in the gardens. He didn’t want her getting chilled.

“Mmm, no, I’m fine. Thank you though.” Her temple rested against his jaw as Lucio held her, gaze trailing over the glittering expanse of stars that would soon be alight with colorful explosions.

“Of course.” Any minute now, he told himself. As he turned his head to press a kiss to her hair, the first firework went off in the sky.

It lit up the night in a burst of bright green, followed quickly by more fireworks in red, white and yellow. Midnight. Show time.

He heard the way Sky gasped as the fireworks began, Lucio could tell how excited she was by the start of the show. Lucio let her go to the railing once more so she could watch as closely as possible. Despite the spectacular display before them, he only had eyes for Sky. Her back was to him, but he could imagine what her expression looked like. Wide-eyed wonder, hopefully joy. He watched and he waited, then, when he knew the show was nearing its end, got into position.

Cheers rang up across the palace grounds and throughout the city itself as people enjoyed the fireworks. Then, for the grand finale, a series of fireworks went off at once. These were different from any of the others that had come before. These were magically enchanted to form actual words, spelled out across the stars.

_Will you marry me, Sky?_

Lucio heard the moment her breath caught once more and waited, feeling like his heart was in his throat and that he was going to choke on it. When Sky turned to him, eyes wide, her hand flew to her mouth because she saw him kneeling on the floor of the balcony, down on one knee, and in his hand was a box that held a ring which he offered up toward her. Hope was a desperate, eager thing inside of him along with fear. She could make or break him with her answer. Yet before he faced his fate, he pleaded his case as the final round of cheers rang out across the city and the lights faded from the sky.

“I love you more than anything in the world. I know I haven’t always been a good man. That I haven’t always done the right thing. But you showed me that I could be better. That I could be someone worthy of love. That’s all I’ve ever really wanted and you were the one to help me realize that.” He swallowed hard, not bothering to hide the way his eyes had become damp, clinging to the words he’d prepared beforehand.

“I did it once. Marriage. I wasn’t good at it. But for you I know I will be. For you I’ll do whatever it takes to be the one that you deserve. To be the one that’s worthy of you. You deserve nothing less than my best and I’ll work hard every day to give it to you. If you’ll have me. Will you marry me, Sky?”

He could only assume her answer was yes given the way he’d barely finished asking before Sky essentially flung herself into his arms, nearly bowling him over onto the floor and taking her with him. Lucio could only chuckle nervously, desperately trying to keep hold of the ring box and stay upright at the same time. “I really hope that’s a yes.”

“Yes,” she said, her voice unsteady as she held onto him, then Sky was leaning back and Lucio couldn’t speak because Sky was kissing him.

To say that he was relieved would have been the understatement of the century. Lucio’s arms held her so tightly as he let that relief show in the way he kissed her back. Happy. Gods, he was so fucking happy that he wasn’t sure how he could possibly contain it all. Sky said yes. Sky wanted to be his wife. All the planning for that night, the nerves and anticipation, the fear…it had all been worth it for that moment she’d thrown herself into his arms like she didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but with him. Lucio could easily relate. He felt that way about Sky all the time. 

When she leaned back from him at last, Sky was smiling even though she was also crying, unmistakably happy. His own face was wet with tears, but he was smiling so hard his face hurt. Then he held up the ring box. “So can I put this on you now or would you rather wait until a more convenient time?”

With the evaporation of his nerves, his sense of humor returned, and his efforts were rewarded by a mirthful laugh from his new fiancée. She held out her left hand toward him. “Now works.”

Grasping her hand once he’d taken the ring from its box, Lucio slid it onto the third finger of her left hand. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss just beneath where the ring rested. Sky squeezed the hand that grasped hers before getting a proper look at her ring at last. 

Lucio had spent months designing it himself, starting then restarting, then starting again on different concepts before finally settling on the look he wanted and having a jeweler craft it for him. He knew Sky’s tastes, so the ring was a simple platinum band, elegant and lined with clear, flawless round diamonds. In the center, surrounded by a halo of more round cut diamonds was a pear shaped black diamond. Unlike the ruby ring he’d once given his ex-wife that she’d considered gaudy and hideous, Sky’s engagement ring was beautiful without being over the top. A statement piece that wasn’t obnoxious, as lovely as the lady who now wore it and owned Lucio’s heart. He’d restrained himself as best he could and kept it down to a one carat center stone even though he would have gladly smothered Sky in diamonds if he thought she would’ve wanted him to do so.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous…” Sky said as she held her hand up for a closer look at the ring, then framed his face with her hands and kissed Lucio again. He was helpless to do anything but return it and he wasn’t complaining one bit. In fact, he was smiling into her kiss, one hand rising to her cheek, her skin warm against his palm.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lucio told her when they parted for air at last, thumb brushing over the apple of her cheek so gently.

“I don’t like it, Lucio. I love it. But I love you most.” The sap in him was giddy and he hugged her tightly to him, closing his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of having everything go exactly the way that he’d wanted for once. Sky’s voice was a soft murmur in his ear when she spoke to him again. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he said and meant it wholeheartedly. 

“So you worked so hard to plan this entire evening? That’s so wonderful of you, Lucio. It’s been incredible. I’ve loved every moment.” Gratified by her words, Lucio eased them both up off the floor and kissed her cheek softly.

“I’m really glad to hear that.” Mental pat on the back given, he nodded toward the champagne. “Shall we celebrate?”

“Absolutely. I’m so excited. I can’t wait to tell everyone,” Sky was saying as Lucio went to open the bottle. He filled the two flutes then passed one over to her, keeping the other for himself. She tapped her glass gently against his. “To us.”

“To us,” he echoed her toast and, together, they brought their glasses up for a drink. The bubbles in the champagne tickled. It had always been one of his favorite things about champagne even though he usually opted for stronger alcoholic beverages whenever he indulged. Champagne was just right for the occasion though. 

“Mm…very nice,” she said after her first sip, following it shortly after with a second. 

“Yeah, it’s really nice. I’ve got a few more bottles stashed depending on how much you want to celebrate.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, making her laugh and spurring her to give him a playful shove.

“Silly. I don’t want to get drunk. I want to remember tonight forever,” she said, and Lucio felt a flush heat his skin.

“Well, I uh… I can help with that. I mean, I hope you’ll always remember the proposal, but the night doesn’t have to end here,” Lucio told her while shrugging in an effort to appear nonchalant. 

“You have something else planned don’t you.” The statement rather than a question had his blush becoming deeper still.

“Only if you want to. I kind of had another surprise in store if you wanted to head out a little early. It would um…definitely require us to be alone.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand even as a wicked little smirk began to form on Sky’s lips. With a look like that, Lucio knew that he was done for.

“Show me.” That was all he needed to hear before he took her hand and led the way back inside the palace. He noticed that Sky grabbed the open bottle of champagne before they left the balcony.

They paused only so Lucio could stop a passing servant and murmur a request, low enough that Sky would not have been able to hear it. The servant nodded then quickly hurried off to enact things like Lucio wanted. Then Lucio was once again leading Sky down the corridor.

“What was that all about?” Sky asked, brow arched. Her free hand was clasped in his, their fingers linked. Lucio could feel her new engagement ring against his skin and even something so simple made him giddy. Married. They were going to get married one day. Hopefully soon. It was enough to make him want to whoop in victory right there in the corridor like the dork that he was, but he managed to contain himself.

“Oh, that? Just asked for something. It’ll be along shortly.” It was a horribly vague response, he knew, but he didn’t want to just come right out and say it. What was the fun in doing it that way? More fun to let Sky be surprised. The night was just full of surprises for her it would seem, but he couldn’t top the marriage proposal. That was the highlight.

“Vague answers are vague.” She poked him in the side as they resumed their walk. He was pleased to see the servants just leaving the room he was guiding Sky to. They sure worked fast, but he would’ve expected no less because the palace staff were amazing. He grinned as he came to the door that had just been closed upon the last of the staff exiting.

“What fun would it be if I just told you? Come on, the suspense is part of the thrill!” He leaned back against the door, his hand curled around the knob. She didn’t look annoyed at least. More amused than anything really.

“All right. Show me then.” She nodded toward the closed door, waiting for Lucio to open it, and when he did, she laughed, features lighting up with a smile. Sky had smiled so much that night and Lucio was so happy about that. 

Inside the room, it was a veritable sea of white roses in vases, the scent of them filling the air. They were on every available surface, but Lucio had opted not to have rose petals on the bed. He wasn’t going to assume that that was where the evening was headed. He just wanted to celebrate with her however she preferred. Lucio just had to give Sky one last gift though. Maybe not one given how many roses were in the room, but at least he’d gotten his point across.

The roses were planned in advance. The chocolate fountain set up on a table with a platter of strawberries was a last minute addition brought up from the ballroom downstairs. The scent of the chocolate mingled with the roses as they stepped into the room and Sky chuckled as Lucio closed the door.

“You did say we’d have chocolate covered strawberries later, I suppose.” She eyed the fountain before turning back to look at him with a grin. He shrugged, a matching grin forming on his own lips.

“They won’t miss it. Help yourself,” Lucio said, gesturing to the strawberries that were waiting near the fountain and looking delectable enough to make his mouth water. Though if he had to pick between the strawberries and Sky there was just no competition at all. When that mischievous gleam returned to her eyes, Lucio shivered, watching as she approached him instead of the table with the food on it.

“Help myself hm?” Her hand came up, fingers trailing down the rich blue fabric covering his chest and rooting him to the spot in the process.

“Y-yes? I mean, i-if you want…” He resisted the urge to facepalm. Sky was so good at reducing him to a stuttering mess with even the slightest of gestures. He truly was wrapped around her little finger, but Lucio wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Oh, I definitely want.” Then he felt the soft warmth of Sky’s lips against his own. Slender arms wound around his neck and Lucio knew he was lost. He’d planned to seduce her if she decided that she wanted to make love, but Sky was the one doing the seduction instead and Lucio was helpless to do anything, save succumb to her advances. That woman would be the end of him and if that was the case, then Lucio knew he’d die with a smile on his face.

He pulled her against him, hands sliding over her back as their lips parted against each other to deepen the kiss. If she wanted him, then Sky would have him, and Lucio would make certain that he devoted himself to her pleasure. The night was all for her. He was still very adamant about that fact. He heard the way she moaned for him when he kissed her, and endeavored to coax more of them from her as their tongues slid against each other. 

Lucio’s heart was already racing within his chest. When they broke the kiss for air, he barely took a breath before he was lowering his head to the soft skin just beneath her jaw, exploring it with his mouth. Sky tilted her head back for him, her breath catching when he found a sensitive spot just below her ear.

“Take me to bed.” The murmured words were low, almost breathless as her hands gripped the sleeves of his coat, and Lucio shuddered, arms tightening around Sky’s slender waist.

“Yes, ma’am.” He kissed her again, heated and hungry, as his hands moved to the back of her dress to begin removing it. The gown was absolutely beautiful, but it was very much in Lucio’s way, so the gown had to go. Now.

It didn’t take long for him to work the laces open and he leaned back from her only enough that he could slip the dress down in order for Sky to step out of it. Black lingerie against fair skin met his eager gaze and Lucio faltered as he went to set the dress aside, out of the way so it wouldn’t be damaged. Sky was absolutely stunning no matter what she was wearing (or what she wasn’t) and his gaze raked over her body with an eagerness that only built the more time passed.

It was hardly fair that she was stripped down so while he was still fully dressed so Lucio made quick work of discarding his jacket, then the shirt beneath it. He was not nearly so careful with his own garments as he’d been with Sky’s gown, letting them fall wherever he tossed them so long as they didn’t knock over the fountain still bubbling on the table.

Hands met skin, exploring, relearning the curves and planes of each other’s bodies when Sky and Lucio embraced again. He could feel his body stirring for her, his pants slowly becoming tight as all the blood in his body seemed to rush straight south.Sky’s shoes and Lucio’s boots were kicked aside and then he lifted her in his arms to carry her to the bed. Legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders, Sky kissed him again as he held her, unwilling to part from him even as Lucio laid her down upon the mattress with its soft duvet and silk sheets.

The black lingerie was tantalizing. Lacy and soft, covering just enough yet still managing to tease all at the same time, and though Lucio very much liked what he saw, it had to go. He made quick work of them, leaving Sky bared to his hungry gaze. 

Covering her body with his own, Lucio let his mouth explore the silken expanse of her flesh before him, weight braced on his arms where they rested on either side of Sky beneath him. Lucio felt her hands sliding over his back, not hesitating at the feel of scars beneath fingers and palms because she loved all of him, even his imperfections, and Lucio moaned at the thought as her touch sent shivers coursing through him.

When he reached her breasts, he gave them an equal amount of attention, his tongue trailing over one of her nipples before teasing it with his teeth. Meanwhile, Lucio’s hand was devoted to teasing its twin, lightly pinching and brushing over the sensitive nub. Sky’s back arched and soft moans left her while fingers slid up into his golden hair. She didn’t grip the strands hard enough to hurt, but she got her point across when she gently pushed, nudging him with silent insistence that he move downward.

Smirking against her skin, Lucio obeyed, trailing a path with his lips down her abdomen. Her breath quickened the lower he got, tongue lazily drifting down her belly until he reached her spread thighs. Tender kisses were laid along the inside of her left thigh as he parted her legs further, a light mark left in his wake as if staking a claim, before his lips found the wet heat of her. 

Lucio groaned at the taste of Sky’s arousal on his tongue, guiding one of her legs to rest over his shoulder with her heel against his back. He lapped and suckled at her clit, feeling the bed shift as she began to squirm. His right hand slid along the outside of her thigh in a gentle caress before he moved it between her legs. 

Anticipation was like a drug surging through his system when he felt how wet and tight she was as first one finger, then later two slid inside of her, gently thrusting as his tongue was relentless in its efforts to make her come undone. Her gasps and moans were like music to him and he knew all the right notes to play to make her sing.

Sky didn’t seem intent on letting him linger, however, her voice thick with arousal when she spoke to him after several minutes when he could feel that she was already close to a climax. “Lucio… I don’t want to wait anymore. Please…”

How could he deny her? Lucio would move mountains for her with his bare hands if that was what she wanted. When he straightened after slowly removing his fingers from inside of her. Her pupils were blown as she watched him as he took both fingers into his mouth, licking the lingering evidence of her need from his skin. His gaze met Sky’s with an unwavering stare as he did so, watching as she bit her bottom lip.

Lucio rose from the bed, sliding his pants down his legs and kicking them aside along with his underwear. His cock ached so badly between his legs, the head already slick with precome. He shuddered as he took himself in hand, lazily stroking the shaft, the length of him rigid against his palm. He was teasing her again as well as himself, but didn’t torture them for long. 

He’d barely made it back onto the bed before Sky was in his arms again, kissing him as he knelt on the mattress, tasting herself there upon his lips. His impatience won out and he shifted his knees apart a little more for balance as he guided Sky onto his lap with her legs around his waist. Supporting her weight with his golden arm, the first press of his cock into her had the both of them groaning. Her inner muscles stretched to accommodate him, the sensations driving him mad with the need to just take and take until they were both lost.

When he was buried to the hilt within his lover, Lucio’s breathing was already ragged. They were pressed together fully, his right hand moving to her cheek as he sought another kiss. When she started moving her hips while Lucio was kissing her, he couldn’t help bucking his own in a brief but firm thrust, clinging to his fraying willpower as best he could, yet Lucio knew that it was a losing battle. Especially when Sky bit his bottom lip sharply then murmured, “Take me.”

After that, there was simply no holding back. He couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to. Gripping her hips, his jaw clenched as Lucio began to do just that. He bucked his hips again and again, thrusting into her firmly and deeply. Sky let him take the lead, her head falling back with a cry as he set up a steady rhythm. He buried the throbbing length of him inside of her willing body over and over again, ragged breath hot against the skin of her neck as they moved together. 

Sky tried to meet every thrust as best she could, but eventually relented and just held on as he took her just as she’d told him to. His hands gave her ass a firm squeeze, balls tightening when he felt his release creeping up on him slowly.

“Fuck, Sky. Oh fuck…” Lucio knew if he could spend the rest of his life with her, just like this, it would be a life well lived. He wanted nothing more as his thrusts came harder, faster, making her arch in his arms, skin flushed and a light sheen of sweat glistening upon her, her pale hair damp with it. Lucio's own state likely wasn’t much different. He knew she was close to her climax from the way her nails were beginning to dig into his back, the way her moans and cries took on a desperate edge.

Grey eyes closed tightly, his brow furrowing as he forced himself to concentrate through the haze of pleasure that was clouding his mind, focusing on getting her there first. Still supporting her with his golden arm, his right hand slid between their bodies and teased her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud rapidly with his fingers. Over and over she cried out for him until her orgasm was upon her at last. He watched, awed as her head fell back with a ragged cry, her loudest yet, writhing in his embrace as her release coursed through her body relentlessly.

Holding back simply wasn’t possible after that. Not after seeing the way he’d made her feel, how beautiful she was when she gave herself over to him so freely. With one final snap of his hips in a deep thrust, he was lost, groaning for Sky as he filled her with his release. His vision went grey along the edges as his cock pulsed within her, emptying himself inside of her. 

When it was over, clarity gradually returned through the lingering fog of arousal. Sky was slumped against him, still wrapped in his arms, her head on his shoulder. He cradled her against him, both of them panting heavily through the aftershocks of their orgasms. He shifted only so he could ease them both down onto the mattress and Sky curled up against his side. Lucio didn’t want to let her go, so he didn’t, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Her smile was radiant and the love he felt for her was almost painful in its intensity. His lips found hers for a lingering, sweet kiss once he had the breath for it, whispering against them when the kiss broke.

“Happy New Year, Sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
